


Gray x Reader~ Same, same but different?

by Kisa_san



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry if this sucks im not that good at writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray x Reader~ Same, same but different?

magnola, it is beautiful town and home to the faiy tale guild. you happened to be passing through the town on your long journey. 

ugh, i dont think ill ever find him... you thought to yourself as you walked down the street. 

saw a blonde haired woman walking down the street and ran to catch up to her. a local should know where i can find a salamander you thought

you tapped her on the shoulder. she turned looking a little surprised but that soon gave way to a gentle smile. 

"umm im looking for a salmander, i heard he was in this town?" you asked curiously. 

"oh! sure follow me." she cheered then began to lead you towards salamander.

"thank you" you said smiling, you were so happy that finally someone could help you.

"sure hes just up at the guild hall" she said. the guild hall? how would he fit in there? you thought to yourself a little confused. "im lucy by the way."

"lucy huh?" you said, that name sounds familar... "wait your lucy of fairy tale!" 

"yeah thats me" lucy chuckled, she was just as beautiful as everyone said. 

"your a powerful celiusal wizard" you mumbled to herself.

"what was that?" she asked. "oh never mind this is the guild hall." 

the building was huge and loud. you entered the building slowly. the room was busting with activity, each one of them powerful wizards youve heard of. erza the great was scoulding a pair of young men one with black hair who appeared to be in nothing but his underwear, and a flame headed weirdo.

"natsu" lucy yelled over to the flame head.

"natsu?" you questioned.

he walked over to lucy.

"yeah, whats up lucy?" he said.

"this girl was looking for you." she cheered.

"your not ignal" you said blankly as you examined him. "your not even a salamander"

"what? of course hes not" lucy seemed shocked, whod you think i was looking for? you thought to yourself.

"welp bye" you said as you turned to leave but before you could step out of the guild natsu grabbed your shoulder. before you could even think you flipped him over you and onto his back, your fist ready to punch him covered in icey spikes and a shell of ice. "dont touch me! is that understood?!"

"all i was going to ask is why your looking for ignal" he said annoyed. 

"oh" you thought aload retracting the spikes back into your hands. 

"your a wizard?!" lucy said a little shocked.

"dah, why would i be looking for a dragon if i wasnt a wizard?" you said in a 'well no dah' kinda voice.

"a dragon! wait ingal? isnt that the dragon your looking for natsu?"

"yeah, so why are you looking for him?" natsu said as he stood up.

"i dont want to get into it" you mumbled.

"answer my question!" natsu said fire coming from his mouth looking rather annoyed. why do i reconize that magic? why does he seem so famaliar?

"nope"

"yes!"

"nope"

"yes!"

"nope!"

"will the both of you just can it!" erza yelled.

"yes ma'am" both of you said in unison. damn, she scary!!!

"shes probably looking for him the same reason as you" she sighed.

"the same reason?" you questioned.

"ignal is the one who raised him" erza explain blankly.

"natsu..." you said astonished.

"you were raised by ignal?" he asked.

"oh my god your that natsu!" you yelled.

"huh?" he seemed a bit confused.

you ran up and hugged he as tightly as you could. but before long the effect of meeting your brother for the first time in forever woar off and you were pissed. you socked him in the face as hard as you could. it sent him flying, you went over to him and were about to beat the shit out of him but lucy called forward toras and ordered him to hold you back. 

"ill kill you for leaving me all alone!!!" you screamed.

before you could break free of his grasp erza gave you a solid hit to the head and knocked you out cold. 

~time skip brought to you by karkat~

"whats going on?" you asked as you woke up frozen in ice...dah fuck?

"you tryed to kill natsu so erza knocked you out" the black haired man who was being scolded by erza explained this time dressed.

"where is that piece of shit?!" you screamed flipping back into rage mode shattering the ice. clouds of frosty fog leaving your mouth as you looked around your fists already armed with icy.

"before you kill natsu why not explain why?" the black haired man said placing a hand on your shoulder.

you flipped him and got your fist right before his face. "sorry, force of habit" seeing who it was and backed off him and calmed yourself by eating the ice that was encasing you just moments ago.

"its okay" he said getting up and brushed himself off. "what have you got against natsu, cause im not sure how long i can hold off the rest of em from beating you up for hurting natsu"

"its a long story, but all that matters is that im with him now" you stated. chewing on ice in between each word. 

"i guess i kinda lost it back there didnt i?" you mumbled.

"yeah, you did kinda seem insane." he said

"who made this ice? its tastey" you asked

"me, and why are you eating it?"

"the same reason natsu eats fire" you said blankly stuffing your face.

"wait so your an ice dragon slayer?" he seemed a little shocked.

"yeah, its another long story." you said. "can you make me more of this? its the best ice ive had in a while"

"yeah i guess" he seem okay with it at least he stood up and put his hand in a fist than slammed it down on the other "ice make sheild" and with that a large disc like sheet of ice appeared in front of him, 

"you use maker magic" you chuckled you had always liked ice maker magic.

"yeah, your pretty well imformed" he snickered

"well this isnt my first interaction with a guild, i am a s class wizard of the blue pegasus guild you know" you stated, blandly.

"s class?! that means your as strong as erza or mystigan!" he seemed pretty freaked out...ugh what is with this guy? 

"so what?" you said as you stuffed your face with the tasty sheild he had made.

"whatever wheres natsu?" you asked not really wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"theyre up stairs in the main guild hall" before he had even finished his sentance you were up stairs, he soon followed you.

you went up and hugged natsu the second you saw him.

"im so sorry, ive missed you so much!" you said begining to cry on his shoulder until now he hadnt gotten a good look at you, bbut up close he could she that your (fav color) hair had been dyed and that the roots were the same color as his, or that your body gave off cold like his did heat, or that you were wearing jean short shorts, a bomber jacket with the blue pegasus sigh on it, with combat boots, and a bikini top. but what he noticed the most about you was 2 things, first that you were wearing a jewelry set of red scales and second that your were wearing a chocker made of the same stuff as his scarf that matched the bandana tried around you boots. he had seen you before and it bugged him that he couldnt remember where, or when.

"who exactly are you?" he asked becoming impasient

"of course you had to not remember me...ugh" you thought aloud. "i hate explaining things"

"whatever, youll figure it out eventually" you sighed. "so until then hiya guild mates"

"what?! is she allowed to be part of 2 guilds?" the ice wizard asked shirtless. why does his level of nudity very so much? 

"shes already in a guild?" lucy asked looking a little suddenly interested. 

"yeah shes an s class wizard from blue peguas" the ice wizard said visablably scared. thats when natsu. lucy and everyone in earshout began to freak, well besides erza.

"would someone please inform me why everyone freaks out about blue peguas?!" you shouted , damn were you tried of this.

"your as dumb as natsu..." sighed lucy.

"whats that supposed to mean?!" you and natsu yelled in unison.

"nothing" lucy said almosted glumly. 

"wheres makara?" you asked annoyed.

"hes at a meeting he'll be back soon, until then make yourself comftable" a beautiful girl with white hair cheered.

"bring me a drink" you sighed as you sat down at a table.

within a couple minutes your beer came, and another, and another, and another.

~timeskip brought to you by that vash cosplayer over there~

you were stone drunk. 

"hey, ice streaker come over here" you slurred.

"its gray" he said as he walked over to you. "what do you want?"

"its been a while since ive seen some half decend abs, so use that habit of yours and give me a show." you slurred.

"what the..? your drunk" he sighed.

"i am not drunk, im just intoxicated" you defended yourself.

"okay, lets go." he said as he picked you up.

"no" you whined, "put me down." 

that was all you remembered of the night before, you were now tied down to a bar stool and staring straight at makara.

"umm got any openings in your guild?" you chuckled neviously.

"your lucky if i dont return you to master bob, missy" he scolded.

"look i was waiting and i got drunk and i just need to stay by natsu so please dont" you pleaded. 

"natsu?" he questioned

"long story" you said simply.

"fine" he sighed "but i must imform master bob of your where abouts, he was worried"

"its just till natsu remembers me than ill go back to blue peguas like a good girl" you explained.

"very well, welcome to fairy tale" he smiled.

"yes" you cheered.

~to be contiued in the next chapter thing~


End file.
